


The Meeting

by cheeky_blinders



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeky_blinders/pseuds/cheeky_blinders
Summary: Took a few author liberties (like all the Shelbys being alive/talking to each other). Hope you enjoy :
Relationships: Arthur Shelby/Linda Shelby
Kudos: 10
Collections: Peaky Blinders Prompt Fest - Spring 2020





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PBPromptFestSpring2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PBPromptFestSpring2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> s4. Tommy meets Arthur's son for the first time.

Arthur Shelby was not a nervous man. No, he was a man of action. He would be the one leading the charges during the war. He was the one who led the way into fights, fist held high, yelling for the boys to follow him. So, he did certainly not get nervous.

Except for now.

The family was coming over to meet the newest Shelby member, Billy. Billy was three weeks old at this point but to Arthur, they felt like 3 years. Neither he nor Linda had slept through a single night. His poor wife, Linda. She was doing her best but it seemed that she was bone dead exhausted. Between the now never ending of laundry (despite being so small, babies certainly created quite a mess), cooking, cleaning, and taking care of Billy, Linda was dead on her feet.

And yet, that woman still managed to have the house spotless for the introduction of Billy Shelby to the world. 

Sitting in the kitchen, Arthur kept glancing at the clock every few moments. Why was time moving so fucking slow? His stomach was beginning to cramp, reminding him of times during the war when they knew they would be going over the top soon...just nobody knew when soon was. 

Drumming his fingers impatiently on the table, Arthur continued to watch the clock. Linda was sitting across from him, Billy in her arms. She had him swaddled up in a handknitted blanket that had been given to them by some family friend. Or was that the one that had been passed down to him by Polly? He couldn’t remember. 

“Arthur,” his wife said and he turned to look at her. “Relax, alright? They will love him just as much as we do.”

“I’m not nervous, Linda.” Arthur was quick to reassure her though Linda did notice how he double-checked that his jacket was buttoned properly. So instead, she just pursed her lips and waited. Arthur’s tapping got increasingly agitated as the clock struck 3 and nobody had arrived. Perhaps they had hit traffic. Or maybe something was in the road. Arthur refused to let that thought cross his mind.

The thought that they weren’t coming.

At 3:06, there was the sound of a car coming up the driveway, and Arthur sprang up from his spot, rushing to the door. The car stopped and Tommy stepped out. “Afternoon, Arthur.” He called with a nod of his head before going to the other side to help out four-year-old Charlie.

“Uncle Arthie!” The boy exclaimed and raced to throw his arms around Arthur’s legs in greeting. As he did so, other cars began to arrive and everyone began to get out. Patting his nephew on the head, Arthur watched as his family all gradually made their way over to him and greeted them as they all shuffled in.

Shuffling into the kitchen, everyone gathered around Linda, grabbing glasses of champagne that Linda had supplied. Billy had woken but thankfully wasn’t crying...yet. Arthur made his way to Linda’s side before clearing his throat loudly and the family quieted down. “Right, yeah,” Arthur cleared his throat again. “I’m not the best at making speeches-”

“Ain’t that the fucking truth!” John called before getting smacked on the arm by his wife. Arthur swallowed and then continued.

“Right, yeah, but, Billy here, he deserves the best of the best. And that’s what he’s going to get. He’s going to get all the love and have the best life ever. To Billy Shelby!” Arthur declared, raising his glass in a toast.

“To Billy Shelby!” Everyone echoed. Afterward, people began to shuffle up, all wanting to see the new babe. 

“He’s absolutely perfect.” Polly declared as she held her nephew close to her chest. “He has your eyes, Arthur.” Stroking Billy’s cheek, she smiled quietly. “You’re going to do great things, Billy Shelby. I can feel it.” Esme and John took their turns next and then it was Tommy. Tommy didn’t say anything at first, just holding the baby and staring down at him.

“I miss when Charlie was this small.” He commented, glancing up at Arthur. “Though, it is nice that I don’t have to worry about him shitting everywhere now.” The two shared a smile and gently Tommy handed Billy back to his father. “You’re going to be a good father, Arthur.” Thomas declared, clapping his brother on the shoulder. “Billy is lucky to have you.”

For the rest of the afternoon, the grin never left Arthur’s face.


End file.
